demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaea (Bei)
Gaea '''(also spelled as '''Gaia) is the Primordial Greek Goddess of the Earth. She is known as the Mother, due to her influence over many things, she gave birth to the Titans who eventually birthed the Olympians. She has influence so many things in the world that she is one of the most popular enemies of the Olympians aside from the Titans. Biography Gaea was the third (in some stories first) being to arise from Chaos. She was often platrayed as the maternal figure essentially towards the Tittans and later on to the Gigantes. Gaea gave birth to many beings, she eventually gave birth to Pontus, and even Ouranus, who she had many children with. Gaea was known to be the ruler of the earth, either through her statues as the first Protogenoi or due to Nyx giving her the earth to rule over. Gaea eventually had children and those children, Titans, eventually took over soon after Ouranus was slayen by his son Kronos (or Cronos). Although Gaea was said to be an enemy of the Gods, she did infact have children with Poseidon and Zeus both her grandchildren. She also eventually took up a new husband by her brother, Tartarus. The both of them gave birth to many monsters and also the Gigantes, who were fabled to be the most powerful enemies of the Gods, as they could only be defeated with the partnership between God and Demigod. Gaea has a number of children due to her constant plotting, she also was known to be the one that protected Zeus from the wrath of his father as a child. She nurtuered him until adulthood when he could trick Kronos to spitting up his imprisoned children. Personality Gaea is known to have a very peaceful and nuturing maternal natrue. She can love and protect all of her children, but she does at times take a different side when she feels her children are being deprived of their own. She has been platrayed as an ally and an enemy throughout many myths and this is because she is mostly well at changing her feelings. Gaea has also been shown to hold grudges rather quickly and also loves to toy with heroes using them for her own personal gain and later casting them aside. She also seems to promise many fortunes for the people that help her. It's unknown how she is capable of completing such promises or if she ever does. Appearance Due to the fact that Gaea is the earth itself, she at times isn't mentioned to have a physical body, although she can use a mist like form to actually coversate with many mortals, demigods and even the gods at times. Her mist like form can change according to what person she is talking to, but she is shown to have green eyes in all her forms. Her face also seems to retains a milk chocolate complexion. Relationships Family Chaos Its unknown much about their realtionship, although it could be assumed that in many ways Chaos is proud of her as any father would be. But in others he could be very disappointed. It also mentioned that Chaos doesn't enjoy her attitude at times. Ouranus Gaea gave birth to him during a time of desperation. Its assumed that she planned his death due to his cruel and harsh demenor. Gaea gave her son Kronos a scythe to dispose of him. Ouranus also seemed to love Gaea more than anything. When it came down to many things, Ouranus choose his own selfish pride rather than an understanding tone. Gaea has also hated him ever since he locked up the cyclopes and hunderhanded ones deep in tartarus. Tartarus Gaea and him had a very good understanding. They both eventually took to each other and Gaea manipulated him into becoming her husband. Over time they had many monster children and also gave birth to the Gigantes. He seems to be spiteful over what happened between them, although Gaea thinks that it was a great way to get what she wanted. Tartarus thinks she is very manipulated. Kronos Gaea has been a key factor in his life role, as she gave him the scythe to kill his father. It's unknown much of their relationship but its also shown that she might be proud of him and the fact that he did in fact kill his father. She did also side against him when it came to his Olympian children, due to her maternal nature. It's assumed that she did it to let a prophecy come to pass, the very one she warned him about. Powers & Abilities She has the most powerful abilities any god can have due to her statues. *'Geokinesis: '''As the Goddess of the earth, she has complete and absolute control over the Earth. **She has knowledge of all that happens on Earth. **She can manifest while sleeping. *She can show people memories. *She can possess people while they are alseep. *She also has powers over precognition. (This is due to the fact that she was known as the Oracle, when the Protogenoi controled the earth) *'Hydrokinesis: '''Its unknown how she is capable of using water, but she seems to know how to control small protions over water, its assumed this is the reason she gave birth to Pontos, a sea protogenoi. Trivia *the word pangaea has been derived from the word Gaea. *Gaea is known as Terra in her Roman form. *Gaea is a crater on Amalthea,a moon of Jupiter. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Immortals Category:Protogenoi Category:Goddess Category:Females